1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a plate for the treatment of bone fractures.
2. Description of the Related Art
To aid the treatment and healing process of fractured bones, it is known to use plates, screws, pins and wire cerclages as internal fixation means. For complicated fractures the bone and the bone fragments have to be fixated securely by use of plates. However, a stiff plate increases the risk of mal-union or non-union due to the stress-shielding effect.
To reduce the risk of mal-union or non-union due to the stress-shielding effect, one has to reduce the stiffness of the plate. However, this reduces the strength of the plate and in some cases can lead to fatigue failure of the plate. Thus a plate for the treatment of bone fractures with an ideal ratio between the strength and the stiffness of the metal plate is desired. In addition to other advantageous properties, the subject matter described in the claims can also satisfy these demands.